Shingo
Shingo is an adult male giraffe that resides in the Pride Lands. He made his first appearance in The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar. Appearance Shingo looks much like an ordinary giraffe with pale brown fur and brown-orange spots. He has brown eyes and the hair on the back of his neck is brown. His snout is a dark brown color. Shingo has three spots on either side of his face, and his tongue is bumpy and pink. Personality Shingo is friendly and playful. He is slightly gullibleBunga the Wise and easily tempted by food.The Trouble With Galagos However, he can be unkind and insulting when he feels someone has wronged him, and may go as far as openly laughing at them.Never Roar Again History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Shingo is seen during A Beautiful Day. As Kion and Bunga frolic across the Pride Lands, he gently bounces their baobab fruit in the air as they play Baobab Ball. He watches as they leave. Bunga the Wise Shingo notices Bunga when he orders the Lion Guard to push down a large rock which prevents Lake Kaziwa from flooding. His very impressed by the honey badger's work and compliments him. When a small leak occurs, he is once again impressed as Bunga immediately has a solution - to put a stick in it. He later gathers with several other animals at Hakuna Matata Falls, awaiting advice from Bunga the Wise. After Bunga's performance, Shingo asks Bunga how he can be noticed, as everyone can't see him up so high. Bunga's advice for him is to tie his neck in a knot. Later still, he joins the other animals with 'Bunga the Wise - The Pride Lands Tour' singing Make Way for Bunga the Wise. Kion, Fuli, Beshte, and Ono approach, and Kion tells Bunga that he gives bad advice, causing Shingo to gasp. When Timon reminds Kion who came up with the idea for the dam fix, Shingo cries out in elated support. However, the dam suddenly breaks, and Shingo runs, following the Lion Guard into a canyon. When they hit a dead end, he looks to Bunga for advice, but Bunga directs them instead to Kion, who he claims to have all the good ideas. Kion orders everyone to stand behind him as he unleashes the Roar of the Elders at the incoming water. The water is pushed back and out of the canyon, and Shingo relaxes with the other animals in the new watering hole. Can't Wait to be Queen During Duties of the King, Shingo is shown trying to cope with fleas as Simba and Zazu pass by. The Kupatana Celebration Shingo is present at Kupatana. Follow That Hippo! Shingo is peacefully eating leaves from a tree when Mtoto announces a hyena attack. He cries out in terror and groups with nearby Pride Landers. The Lion Guard shows up to sort things out, and it proves to be a false alarm. Later, Shingo is among the three animals listening to Beshte's reassurance that they're safe. When Thurston declares that zebras are the tastiest animals in the Pride Lands, Shingo scoffs, causing Thurston to snap that it's true and tell him to deal with it. He watches as some young animals approach and enlists Beshte's help. He is later seen drinking peacefully. The Trouble With Galagos After he cries for help, the Lion Guard comes to rescue Shingo when he gets his neck stuck in a tree. He explains that he was trying to get the acacia leaves, which were delicious. However, his attempts to reach them causes his tongue to become stuck as well. Bunga leaps up the tree on Kion's order, sets his tongue free and his body free, and Shingo wanders away, seeing another tree with more leaves. Never Roar Again Shingo and his herd's watering hole has been cut off by some boulders. The Lion Guard arrives to sort things out, he is standing next to Twiga who glares as Ono passes her. He orders the bird to wait his turn, calling him an egghead due to his lost crest feathers and laughing at him when he misunderstands. He laughs, even more, when Bunga attempts to defend Ono, but happily exclaims when the boulders are moved. He goes to take a drink alongside his herd. Ono's Idol Shingo notices a large flock of birds flying over a watering hole. Later, Shingo appears during Hadithi's Royal Mud Print Ceremony. Let Sleeping Crocs Lie Shingo watches the Mashindano between Kiburi and Makuu. The Bite of Kenge Shingo is seen briefly during Big Bad Kenge. The Golden Zebra When a drought hits the Pride Lands, Shingo and his herd argue with Vuruga Vuruga's Herd over who should have the next drink, worried that they'll miss out entirely. Kion tries to calm them but is ultimately forced to seek advice from his father regarding the situation. Later, having found a solution, the Lion Guard leads the herds through the Back Lands, where they are introduced to Dhahabu the golden zebra, who welcomes them into her watering hole, on the condition that they frolic and romp. They accept her proposal and enjoy the water. The Scorpion's Sting Shingo attends the Kumbuka celebration for King Simba, singing along with Rafiki to Good King Simba. Beshte and the Beast Shingo and his herd are at the Watering Hole and Thurston's herd is trying to get through but Bunga says that they have to wait. A Gorilla comes by and starts to attack trees. The giraffes and zebras start to panic and run Kion asks Beshte and Ono to calm them down. The Queen's Visit Shingo watches as Queen Dhahabu and her herd come into the Pride Lands and go up to Pride Rock. The Fall of Mizimu Grove Shingo is at Mizimu Grove with his herd watching Timon and Pumbaa as they sing their song Tujiinue. However, the Scar's army comes and crashes the party. Soon Scar reveals himself in front of everyone. He explains his plan then goes away once gone the herds start to panic and run. Once all calmed the herds start thinking about leaving the Pride Lands. The next morning at Pride Rock Kion makes an announcement. They head back to Mizimu Grove and Makini finds her Mpando Mpaya which have survived the attack. The herds all decided to stay in the Pride Lands. Fire from the Sky Shingo and his herd are scared by the fire falling from the sky. Kion and Fuli get the giraffes to safety. Once the fire is out they go back home. They are later seen during the song Height and Sight. Battle for the Pride Lands Shingo says goodbye to the Lion Guard as they go to the Tree of Life. The Harmattan Shingo can be seen during The Tree of Life. Return to the Pride Lands Shingo watches as Kion's Lion Guard and Vitani's Guard compete in contest to see who's the best. He later watches Kion becomes king of the Tree of Life. Songs *''Bunga the Wise (song)'' *''Make Way for Bunga the Wise'' *''Good King Simba'' *''Prance With Me'' Trivia *Shingo's model appears multiple times in his herd. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Pride Landers Category:Giraffes Category:Mammals Category:Adults Category:Giraffids